Querido Mako-Chan
by ThePrinceandI
Summary: Nagisa se vê descobrindo sentimentos por Makoto. Mas para isso ele também percebe que vai precisar fazer Makoto prestar atenção em alguém fora o Haruka.


É difícil para eu dizer quando exatamente eu percebi que eu estava competindo com o Haruka-chan pela atenção do Makoto. Eu sempre fora um para estar debaixo dos holofotes, mas isso, até então, nunca tivera relação com a vontade de chamar a atenção de alguém em especifico.

Eu sempre gostei do Mako-chan. Seu jeito gentil, o sorriso caloroso, seu timbre calmo e relaxado. Somos quase o oposto um do outro, se você pensar bem. Ele é alto e eu sou baixo. Ele é calmo e eu sou elétrico. Ele é quase tímido e eu... bem.

O sentimento certamente não viera da infância. Quanto a isso eu tenho absoluta certeza. Mas após nosso reencontro, com a aproximação, os planos, as ideias para trazer o clube de natação de volta, tudo aquilo de certa forma mexeu comigo. Talvez, se eu pensar bem, acho que eu saberia sim dizer quando eu me dera conta que eu _queria_ o Mako-chan. Que ele me abraçasse, me beijasse, sorrisse para mim. **Só** para mim.

'Mako-chan, como vai? Posso passar na sua casa hoje? Queria te mostrar algumas ideias que eu tive para o clube. Abraços Nagi-san ;-)', eu enviara pelo celular, sem ter algum tipo de segunda intenção. Fora logo após conseguirmos aprovação do colégio para iniciarmos o clube em Iwatobi.

'Claro, vou estar te esperando', ele respondeu. Instintivamente sorri.

Eu tinha alguns desenhos, conceitos e ideias rabiscadas por todo o meu quarto. Juntei todos em uma pasta e coloquei-os na mochila. Mako-chan não morava tão longe, então resolvi correr até sua casa. Não me faria mal um pouco de condicionamento e aquela ação me trazia as memórias felizes que eu tinha da infância que eu partilhara com Haru-chan, Rin-chan e o Mako-chan.

Ao chegar eu estava um pouco suado, meu corpo demonstrando o quão fora de forma eu estava. Me senti envergonhado de chegar assim na casa de um colega mas acabei deixando para lá, afinal, o que eu podia fazer. Além disso, era só o Makoto. Assim eu pensei, pelo menos. Quem abriu a porta fora um dos irmãos dele. Um garoto que não devia ter mais que oito anos, tinha os cabelos bem curtos e o sorriso igual ao do irmão.

"Boa tarde", falei, sorridente, dobrando minhas costas para ficar na mesma altura do menino. "O Mako-chan está?"

O garoto, também sorridente virou-se para dentro da casa e soltou um estrondoso "Niiii-chan, visita para você!", e saiu correndo de volta para dentro da casa.

Makoto veio em seguida, passando pela porta que separava a casa do portão, tendo que abaixar a cabeça ao passar, que era muito pequena para ele. Abafei um sorriso, achando aquilo estranhamente adorável.

"Oi Nagi-san, você demorou, por acaso veio correndo?", ele falou obviamente notando o suor em meu rosto.

"Hahaha, sim, a sua casa não é tão longe e eu resolvi vir correndo.", eu não pude deixar de corar.

"Haha, desculpe pelo transtorno. Vamos, entre.", ele virou-se de lado me dando passagem. Deixei meu tênis na entrada, desculpei-me pela intromissão e adentrei sua casa.

O irmão de Makoto que havia me recebido estava na sala com a irmã do nadador. Ambos deviam estar fazendo suas tarefas de casa mas pelo clima mais parecia que eles estavam brincando de guerra de bola de papel. A mãe de Makoto estava na cozinha, provavelmente iniciando o jantar da família que iria servir â noite. Quando entrei Makoto chamou a atenção de sua mãe e me apresentou. Ela parecia se lembrar de mim de quando eu viera à casa deles antes, na infância, e fiquei feliz dela se lembrar de mim mesmo após tanto tempo. A senhora perguntou se eu ficaria para jantar, e eu respondi que não me importava desde que estivesse tudo bem com o outro garoto".

"Faço questão.", Makoto respondeu. E eu sorri novamente.

Seguimos para o seu quarto. Quando cheguei fui logo abrindo minha mochila e espalhando os papeis sobre a mesa. Organizando pilhas e cadernos.

"Muito bem, então, a minha ideia era a seguinte...", e expliquei para o garoto alto, sobre os logos que eu queria criar. Os uniformes, e como precisávamos de mais membros para o clube. Makoto ouvia tudo atentamente, esporadicamente opinando em algum ponto ou fazendo alguma pergunta.

Em certo momento ele se levantou, saiu da posição diretamente oposta a mim em que ele estava e colocou-se ao meu lado, vendo um desenho que Haru-chan tinha feito com mais atenção. Ele ficara tão perto que eu podia sentir sua respiração em minha orelha. E o calor de seu peitoral em meu ombro, tão largo e rígido. Aquilo mexera comigo. Era estranho, não era a primeira vez que eu o tinha tão próximo de mim. Sem falar na quantidade de vezes que eu já o vira sem camisa. Mas até então, até aquele momento, eu nunca tinha sentido nada de diferente por ele. Até aquele momento.

"...então, o que você acha?", ele indagou.

"O quê?"

"Perguntei se você gosta do desenho que o Haru-chan fez pro pôster do clube".

"A sim, claro, gostei sim", falei, ainda sem ter certeza do que ele falava. Por um momento eu me esquecera por completo o que eu estava fazendo.

Da parte debaixo da casa pudemos ouvir a mãe de Makoto nos chamando para jantar. Olhei o relógio e me surpreendi com as horas, que haviam se passado em um piscar de olhos. Descemos. Assumi meu lugar ao lado de Makoto. Cumprimentei o pai dele, que estava na ponta da casa e agradeci pelo jantar. A comida estava ótima, e todos eram muito agradáveis. A maneira que o nadador lidava com seus irmãos, agindo quase como um segundo pai para eles, lhes dando bronca quando brincavam com a comida, ou compartilhando parte de sua refeição com eles. Tudo aquilo criara um sentimento de admiração por ele. Algo que até então eu não havia me tocado. Algo a **mais**_**.**_

"Bom, está na mina hora. Nos vemos amanhã no colégio", falei, após o jantar.

Mako-chan me levou até a porta e se despediu de mim. Virei-me para seguir meu caminho, me sentindo um pouco triste de ter que deixa-lo. Instintivamente virei-me de volta para a casa dele, olhando para sua janela por onde a luz acesa brilhava.


End file.
